


Warmth of the Night

by elliotmyheart



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daydreaming, First work - Freeform, Hallucinations, Inspired by Music, Like very short, M/M, Saaaad, Sad music, Short, Sorrow, pls be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliotmyheart/pseuds/elliotmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story about Will's dream.<br/>(First work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I may write more for this particular one if the feedback is good. :))

I ran, far far away. Away from all that was loud and bright. All that was warm and comforting, I don't deserve it, all you have is cold and dark. I should have the same. But you followed me, why did you follow me? I was meant to perish alone, only the depths of my sorrow to keep me company, my sorrow over you. But no, you had to follow me, you had to rescue me. You had to share that same feeling of cold and dark. I had to be alone, because you are alone. I once said that we were alone without each other, and we are seperated. I sent you away, I rejected you. I wish I could say it was just the aftereffects of the immobilizer, but it wasn't. You had to turn yourself in, you had to show me where you would always be, where I could always find you. I didn't want to find you like that; your body thinned, your cheeckbones more pronounced, your eyes more sunken in. They weren't feeding you. Weren't feeding you what they were supposed to. I would hunt for you, trap you inside until you were back to full spirits, to full health. Until you were the predator once again. But I can't, so I left for the cold and dark. It was the only way I could see myself leaving this godforsaken life. I couldn't even have that. You took that away from me, in its shadow you gave love, affection, warmth. I had never felt the Sun's caress upon my skin like the way I felt your fingertips, not even the most beautiful of paintings and melodic of melodies could compare to the ethereal glimpse of you that day. Why have you done this so? Take away from me all I have ever known, and give to me what I would never have dreamed of. Now, I'm looking to the ceiling of an old hotel, and you aren't here. I think you never were. But I look towards the pealing paint of the bathroom door, the amber color of the whiskey in my hand, I realised a long time ago that all I see is you, everywhere. Everything, but people. I can't see anyone with your spark, no one that has a love for art like you do, the understanding of life like you do. Hell, I can't even find anyone that remotely looks like you. So, now I can only find you in dusty corners and all that ever existed is gone, like the shattering of a teacup. The teacup has shattered once again, Hannibal.


End file.
